The disclosed embodiments are related to securely updating software in a remote device.
Brief Description of Related Developments
Historically, it has been a concern of providers of software controlled remote devices on how to cost-effectively address those devices that are deemed to have software with errors or software that required updating to advance said devices' operation or performance. With devices in the field, the cost could be prohibitive to recall and reprogram and return devices to the customer, let alone the customer being without the device for a period of time, so the device remained unchanged. In more current devices, the ability to download software into said device is a popular mechanism to provide the customer with the most current version of software for the device of concern. One of the characteristics of such a system is the need to assure that the device is updated securely and properly, otherwise the device being updated would not function properly, requiring administrative procedures to correct the attempted update.